starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Xanamiar Knight
Xanamiar Knight (44 BBY - 10 ABY) grew up at the temple on Coruscant under the teachings of Yarael Poof a Master who was serving on the council. During the Clone Wars Xanamiar found himself suddenly hyperspaced by a malfunctioning hyperspace ring, sending him to a deserted planet where he met Fylem, a short alien with technology better than that of any which Xanamiar had seen. After many years of working on a new/better ship Xanamiar was able to return to Coruscant where he recieved a message warning him of the Jedi termination, and the betrayl of the Grand Chancelor, now Emperor. Xanamiar stopped at the temple breifly to collect some of the Jedi holocrons. During this trip he stumbled across two twin boys, whom he took with him back to the deserted planet to begin their training as Jedi. After raising these two boys, and training a lost and courageous soul, (Corwyn Sylver), Xanamiar made his way back to the systems feeling that it was time for the Jedi to return. He found a Jedi school run by a Bothan, where he started to help the school. Finding new found friends, Gideon Duthuras, and Luke Starr, as well as a few others Xanamiar had found a place to call home. However very shortly after finding it, it was taken over by a dark presence, a daring move by Gideon Duthuras made it possible for all who were trapped on the planet to escape. Shortly after escaping a man named Cazzik Wyn came to Xanamiar in an image. This was the first Xanamiar had felt such a powerful presence for being so far away. Xanamiar met with the Master of the Force, and was pronounced as a Master himself by Cazzik Wyn. This was the start of a long relationship between the two, until both of their deaths. They later began a Jedi Temple on Mon Calamari, trying to set up a new Jedi Temple proved to be very challenging, and ended in turmoil as the Temple was taken out once again by dark forces. Xanamiar escaped along with most of the other Jedi and they all started to seperate. Xanamiar left the temple with Zylan Xavier, and Crystal Roshia, whom he had a close relationship to each of them, being his students at one time. Xanamiar found Cazzik again, and began to help him with his destiny, leading him to his own. Both Cazzik Wyn and Xanamiar Knight fought boldly against a new Sith uprising. Which both Masters died. Xanamiar fought off two of the apprentices killing them. Left with the Master Dark Jedi/apprentice sith lord, Xanamiar fought boldly. Both sabers hit their marks as Xanamiar became one with the force, and the Master Dark Jedi fell to his death. After his death, Xanamiar has only been seen by Crystal Roshia. Leading her to a path to find her past, Xanamiar is kind and caring, and tries his best to take care of those who were around him. Category:BothansCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi Council A Rebirth 16 ABY Many years after his death, Xanamiar found himself waking up in a body that was foreign to him. Not because it wasn't his, but because it was younger than the body he had last remembered. After Xanamiar found out what had happened with Crystal Roshia, and many other things going on in the galaxy, he saw an opportunity when he heard a voice crying out his name. Upon arriving at the voice, he saw his own cloned body lying on the floor, and attempted to merge with it. In his success in doing so, Xanamiar managed to bring himself back to life, but has no memory of ever being part of the force, nor what was happening in the galaxy at that point.